


暗涌

by lovemysheep



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemysheep/pseuds/lovemysheep
Summary: 讲的是恋爱脑莲莲的故事
Relationships: Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Reader
Kudos: 9





	暗涌

**Author's Note:**

> 肉在第二章 【本来第二章是独立的 感觉可以填上之前的坑 就把它们连起来了 回忆随便瞎写用来联系上下文的 建议快速浏览 别放心上 】

高一开学典礼，我见到了张艺兴。那个老师家长的梦中情孩，区一中大名鼎鼎的全能校花。  
见到张艺兴我才懂，老师家长对他的夸赞有多克制，对自己生的二两肉有多深爱。我想让他当我的小妈姐姐老婆妹妹嫂子女儿，反正我人生中每一个负责展示美的角色都由他出演就最好不过了。说起来，我以前见过他一次。去年冬天，班里没交寒假作业的人要被拎去围着操场蛙跳，这种丢脸到死的事我肯定是不会做的。我溜了藏到高中部图书馆的角落，想避避风头。  
张艺兴抱着一叠书走进来。  
我为什么知道是他，上课时间吃饱没事干不听课大摇大摆跑来图书馆学习的只有他这个老师宠儿了。这理由奇怪我也不管，反正我就是知道。爱情故事要什么逻辑。  
背着光看不清脸，高中生的校服在他身上格外空荡，好像拿走那摞书他就会飘上天似的。  
他轻柔又快速地走着，没发出一点动静，腰挺得比我见过的任何一个舞蹈演员都要直。脖子和脚腕从校服里露出来，又白又直，“中通外直，不蔓不枝”脑子里突然蹦出句没头没脑的话。  
我撇撇嘴，暗骂估计在逮人的吴老狗，好好看看，没有学不好的学生，只有教不好的老师。  
想着不着调的话，他已经走到书架后的自习桌坐下了。隔着书架，只能看到一小节下巴和嘴唇。皮肤浅得跟周围格格不入，嘴巴颜色也淡淡的。不过我也没多大兴趣探究一个男的长什么样，哪怕是学校长期的风云人物。想到同桌小胖昨天给我看的那些好东西，白花花的女人，前后挂着两个沉甸甸的球，怪新奇的。  
女人。肉铺。控球手。雪。我躺在阴影里睡着了，醒来张艺兴已经不见了，他像冬天风里转悠悠的雪片在我记忆里晃悠了一瞬就毫无痕迹的消失了。  
今天开学典礼本来想在家里睡大觉，却莫名其妙被塞了个新生代表发言的屁事。  
“你见过哪个学校新生代表身上有数不清的警告三个小过两个大过三年垫底年级五十？”我冷笑着问我爸  
“儿子，你这回争气啊“老头感动万分的拍拍我的肩膀”本来后门都我给你准备好了，你竟然自己考上了，给我和你妈激动的！”  
——呵，你试试让妈一天到晚对你说虽然你不行但我给你准备好了伟哥放轻松试试。我干笑了一声，继续看着。  
他摸摸鼻头嘿嘿一笑，中年老男人的油腻毕现。我突然有点心疼我妈。  
“你真是长大了”老男人含含糊糊的说“这不是…那点开门费懒得要回来嘛，你们校长还夸你中考表现奇嘉想让你传授一下逆袭经验呢”  
啧。懂了，校长这个贪财狗逼真的无所不用其极。我转身就走，没听傻逼中年人在身后给傻逼校长挽尊。  
去还是得去，浪费傻逼中年人的钱就是浪费我的钱。  
开学典礼当天，难得被安排坐在第一排，无视市状元安能摧眉折腰的怒视和狗逼校长小怨妇似的眼神，我塞上耳机闭目养神。  
直到一阵不可忽略的躁动声传来，我有些不耐烦的睁开眼睛。

操

张艺兴

操

这也太他妈漂亮了。

看着白衬衫黑西裤直直站在聚光灯下的张艺兴，我恍了一下。忍不住再骂了一声，操。这可不能怪我，以前什么级花班花都泡过，看久了都长得发腻，谁知道到校花这儿…这么断层。他丫长得真是，我在脑里斟酌了一下用词，真是，  
冰山雪莲。  
他一本正经的演讲就在我或者底下超八成的人吃人的眼神中结束。  
接下来是高三代表和新生代表的传递仪式。以前觉得无聊而且没用，现在觉得这环节真不错。什么什么仪式听起来就挺唬人的。  
我摸向衣服口袋，里面有草莓口味的小号避孕套。原来准备送给高三代表挤兑人的，我有些头疼，早知道买大号的估计还有点用。  
临时在旁边花篮折了朵花，校长那怨妇眼神又跟过来了。小气。我把花放进衬衫口袋，走上台。  
我站在张艺兴旁边，天，要了命了。  
张艺兴美得可远观不可亵渎，美得冷冽，美得威严。像多看两眼就会被挖掉眼睛，就算知道要被挖眼精还是想看。  
冒着生命危险，我侧过头看他，不停的看，如果视线有实质体，张艺兴脸上应该糊满了我黏糊糊的眼神。连小刷子样卷起的睫毛都要被压趴下，盖住他多情(我看着他看谁都像勾引人)莹润的眼睛。  
他原本在学生里头是不太受待见的，不仅因为是烦死人的别人家孩子。可能他性子冷，从来不参与校园活动。倒不是不会，学校红榜天天大字登着张艺兴荣获xx届钢琴全国特等奖张艺兴吉他大赛张艺兴舞蹈作品张艺兴全能校花的名号就是打这榜上来的。异类总是不被认同又极具吸引力的，所以我能理解那些私下喊他清高臭婊子，又费尽心思打听他喜欢什么的人。  
不过他妈的从现在开始不行了，我朝张艺兴笑了笑递出口袋里的花，他身上没有味道，和人一样干净。他接下，依旧没什么表情。  
名花有主了。  
他下去了我也没兴趣继续膈应校长，随便扯两句虚的就急哄哄跑去后台，经过垃圾桶，扔了那盒避孕套，没有看到意料之中的花。倒也没传言那么凶。  
后台黑漆漆，张艺兴不高，一米七出头的样子。也可能是因为他太瘦了，显得很小，缩在宽阔的白衬衫里，肩膀在黑暗中像蝴蝶翅膀，随着走动一掀一掀，我情不自禁地去抓。抓到了。蝴蝶在我掌下挣扎了两下。蝴蝶转过身。  
我顿时变成一个五岁小孩，只想捏着它洁白的柔软的脆弱翅膀，冲出去向全世界耀武扬威“看！蝴蝶！”  
我的蝴蝶像是终于学会了给自己伪装上人类情绪，他看着我，有些懵懵的。眼珠又黑又圆，我想起网上那些可爱到假兮兮的小狗幼崽。  
我说学长你怎么不谢我，指指他手里的花。谢谢，他说，看上去很听话。回礼呢，我恬不知耻试探他的底线，你想要什么，他竟然很认真的在考虑。  
我看着他在黑暗里白月光似晕开的脸，蹙起的半截淡淡的眉毛，手捏着花篮里随便折的浅白的花，他就像人在极度混乱的情况下容易冲动行事，所以我几乎下意识的，回了一句，做我女朋友吧。  
不行，他很干脆。  
为什么，我是男生，那做我男朋友，不行，为什么。有些幼稚的对话停下了，我不甘心  
"我能让你上最好的大学"  
"我能给你钱"  
“我能保护你"  
“你想要什么我都给你”  
张艺兴没说话，我也越说越没底越说越觉得自己傻逼。  
过了一会，张艺兴独有的又轻又脆的声音打破尴尬的安静。

“我要爱情”

我怀疑我耳朵出了问题

“什么”

“我要爱情”

张艺兴直直看向我。  
——触目为青山绿水，一对眸子清明如水晶。自然既长养她且教育她，为人天真活泼，处处俨然如一只小兽物。人又那么乖，如山头黄麂一样，从不想到残忍事情，从不发愁，从不动气。

看得我心慌。

我没什么文化，不知道怎么表达他，美人是不需要借助任何媒介来表达的。  
高岭之花冰山雪莲凝结在树尖的霜，反正一切冰的冷的傲的尖的都不是他，他是踩着白袜子的十三岁的洛，是愚蠢到近乎可爱的sleeping beauty，是等船票数罐头跨越地平线到伊瓜苏大瀑布下的浪漫，是雪绒花，是藏在铅匣子里的金苹果，莎士比亚十四行诗的每一个字都是他

他的语气平淡又随意，没有逼迫感，但我觉得我在遭受酷刑。重点中学或者全世界的中学生都会机警又敏锐的避开爱情永远婚姻这些坟墓里的词，我想下一秒应该转身就跑远离这个满口爱情的神经病。

我听见我站在他面前说好，我觉得那不是我。

我看见他笑开了，我又觉得还好那是我。

不知道我怎么回的宿舍，应付那些烦得很的新舍友，躺上又硬又小的床，盯着天花板上圆片形的月亮的光斑，有点像张艺兴笑起来嘴边陷下去的小窝。我觉得我像点烽火撕丝帛耍诸侯的昏君，张艺兴是苏妲己。又觉得不是，我只不过许了个漂亮承诺就把张艺兴拐走了。我是精明的骗子狡猾的商人，张艺兴是我从玻璃展柜里偷来的贵重物品。这么一精准定位，我就心安理得了。跟骗子谈什么道德。反正只有我碰上了这样的好事，

不骗是傻子。

第二章------------------------------------

我讨厌春天。

抽湿器开了一整天湿度还是百分之九十，顺便把瓷地板的危险程度也提高到百分之九十。永远晾不干的衣服，白墙上的霉点，积水里的蚊子卵。呕。

张艺兴很喜欢春天。

他会笑嘻嘻拿着没干的内裤套我头上用嗲到滴水的口气问我“老公~这个能穿吗” 会在玻璃窗上作画，（通常是^^这样的，还有：＞这样的，心情好会画上两个爱心♡♡，心里写上我们名字缩写）还特爱唱小燕子穿花衣 年年春天到这里（我真的瑞思拜了，我俩都是实打实的鸟类恐惧症患者。有次在公园约会飞来一堆鸽子，当时两人就屁滚尿流抱头鼠窜，大难临头各自飞，以后约会再也不亲近大自然了操！到嘴的野战飞了！总之，张艺兴这种傻里傻气的言灵召唤术让我觉得匪夷所思而且胆战心惊！！！）

我躺尸在床上盯着天花板上一个很大的霉斑进行了一轮对回南天的谴责会，隐隐约约听到某辛勤小笨蛋在阳台唱歌。翻身起床，走到客厅就看见张艺兴边哼歌边摇屁股在晾衣服。穿着白t和平角内裤。内裤绷得屁股圆又俏，跟着身子一颠一颠，我生怕他给颠下来了，赶紧过去从他背后扶着。那手感！啧！D杯不过如此。  
张艺兴转身拍掉了我的手，仰着脸拿他那双水灵灵的扑闪扑闪的大眼睛狠狠瞪我，嚯，好威风。我作示弱态双手举起和他对视，宝贝对不起我的咸猪手任你处置，我用眼神投降。五秒，十秒，十五秒。不行实在受不了，我上前一把控制住他就啵啵啵往脸上狂亲，太可爱了太可爱了我老婆怎么这么可爱。眉毛眼睛鼻子嘴巴。太可爱了太可爱了啊啊啊！他被我亲的晕乎乎，手脚都软软攀上来，肉贴肉，脚上的兔子毛拖一下又一下晃悠悠碰我的小腿。像株小藤蔓一样救命啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我在心里以头抢地，变成一块巧克力蛋糕，张艺兴一碰，就露馅儿，只能从此改名叫心太软。  
夺命连环啵之后，我一手揽他背一手托着他屁股往上抛了抛，有点重量，像个沉甸甸的小布丁。他头耷在我肩上，又卷又蓬的头发蹭着我脖子，怪痒的。他从耳朵尖到后颈红了一片，本来就皮肤白，红起来跟桃花似的，好看。越看越喜欢，我色心不改又忍不住低头咬了口他的耳朵，脆的，小花瓣一样。谁知刚欺负完怀里的小兔子发起暴击向上窜了窜，以牙还牙咬住我的脸，其实那力度称不上咬，顶多算叼住，加上我宝贝一口齐整的兔子牙，比不上爷两颗虎牙的杀伤力。  
“终于看不惯老公我满脸的胶原蛋白，要给我吸走啦，姐姐？”我努力斜着眼瞅他。  
——对，我们是年下，小爷我眼光好吧。

他那张玫瑰花似的脸抽了抽，不能说话，所以又用那双水灵灵的扑闪扑闪的大眼睛给我传话。从我这个角度看他那对无辜的下垂眼也变成了眼角翘梢的狐狸眼，眼尾又红又湿漉漉，像锦鲤尾巴一样闪着光。  
——妈的，我最受不了他那双眼睛，高兴的时候眼里一簇一簇光花开，委屈起来挟雾带雨，气头上眼里更是带着惑人的尖勾，真能给人三魂勾去了七魄，虾仁猪心，不过如此。

“你再不松嘴老子要操你了”我半真半假威胁着他  
——别松别松别松我暗自跪地祈祷  
我要白日宣淫白日宣淫白日宣淫

话音刚落张艺兴牙关就轻轻松开了。我心里失落！我暴躁！我无能狂怒！还要换上一副得瑟脸，扬起嘴“宝宝，真……”  
——救命啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊140字都被我啊满之后才反应过来

他他他又叼着我脸蛋肉还舔了一下！妖精！祸水妖精！红颜祸水妖精！倾国倾城红颜祸水老妖精！老子只看虎扑不看垃圾言情没有词汇量了！词到用时方恨少！我感觉我又变成个大棉花糖，张艺兴舔一下就化成糖丝儿了！  
一瞬过后他就放过了我，但手还环着我脖子，跟我差不多脸贴脸但能看清对方的距离，他嘴唇亮亮的，眼睛盯着我，特意压了压声音发出呢喃的感觉。  
“春天到了，小狗崽大白天也忍不住发情了？嗯？”  
轻轻柔柔的低音，杀人的钩子。  
我被秒杀渣都不剩，所有虚张声势张牙舞爪的棉花糖融化，连糖丝也不留，整个人只剩根直杵杵的棍子。  
脸上濡湿的一小块已经干了，脸紧绷绷的，裤子也紧绷绷的，接下来就是本人喜闻乐见的环节。

我把张艺兴放到床上，一下半个人陷进蓬松的被子里，白t缩起了一点，平角内裤还穿着，两条白腿笔直严实的合紧，上面还有没消的蚊子包（狗屁春天！）他看起来像没睡醒的男大学生，看上去乖 巧又纯情。妈的，我暗骂一声，谁能想到把他掰开了揉碎了却是个媚到骨子里的骚货。还好是我先找到了他，我由衷感叹，但鉴于现在实在不是个忆往昔的好时机，我现在还是专注眼前吧。  
空气湿度百分之九十，怪不得我摸着张艺兴越发水当当，嫩的一掐好像就能掐出水。本啵啵怪掀起他衣服一路从嘴吻下来吻到副乳，我最喜欢停下来亲他这里，又软又滑，亲得有些凶了，他就嘴里呜呜咽咽的哼，手穿进我头发抓紧示意我积蓄。我像美食总动员里那个男孩，我一边往下动作一边想，张艺兴就是那只聪明小老鼠。拉下张艺兴内裤，可爱小东西就探了出来。凭心而论，就我在厕所打照面的情况看，其实那玩意也不算小东西了，不过我叫它小东西还是底气十足的。人长得漂亮，东西也干净漂亮，整根都是匀称的那叫什么莫兰迪（就那么个意思）红。先亲几口伞头，我就含进去了，张艺兴喉咙里闷了一声就要并拢腿，我空出手把他腿抬到肩上，给宠成祖宗了，我边埋怨自己边尽心的缩紧口腔内壁。  
“嗯……”他有些情迷意乱的扭着腰，过会儿又用腿根夹了夹我脖子，“快点…唔…还做不做了”  
——艹！这妖精！

我风风火火起身拿了套和润滑油，  
“草莓味”我冲他挑了挑眉，“姐姐帮我？”  
他面色酡红冲我懒懒抬了只手，把他拉起来又软软歪在我怀里，现代版帅哥扶起娇无力。他接过套撕开就叼嘴边，润滑液沾的嘴唇下巴亮晶晶，顺势慢吞吞俯下身给我戴，挑衅般朝我抬了抬眼。媚意透骨，情骚动人。总不能干受这温柔刀，我给手上倒满润滑油顺着脊柱就摸下去。张艺兴俯身手撑在我大腿上，蝴蝶骨支棱着像要冲破那表层薄薄的皮肤，腰背线条也太漂亮，到隆起的臀部，整个像什么行云流水一气呵成的天工造物。线条圆润略显丰腴的臀部和大腿减弱了他身上的清冷气，多了几分少女的娇憨和肉欲。当然现在就算头头是道条丝缕直的分析张艺兴为什么比维纳斯更有资格站贝壳也没用，我快憋爆炸了。  
手指摸到那微张流水的小洞，我坏心眼地直接两根手指往里一送，  
“唔！”他有些撑不住的往下塌，软湿的嘴唇无心撞我鸡巴上，我努力忍住想捏着他的嘴捅进去的欲望，转移注意力的加大了给他扩张的力度。手指伸进湿热的肉壁乱摸左勾右扯，看着张艺兴愈见强烈的反应，我痞坏的低下头用鼻音哼着问：  
“姐姐…现在好像有只小母猫发情了呢”  
说完就感觉穴里的手指被挤了一下，我笑出声，怎么会这么可爱。套戴好了，我忍不住把他拎起来和他接吻，他的腿自觉盘在我腰上，我摆着胯顶他后面的小洞，性器浅浅陷入头又抽出来，来回好几次，穴口被蹭的嫣红。张艺兴不高兴了，泪眼朦胧的撅起嘴不让我亲，单手勾着我脖子，另一只手伸到自己股缝处，握住我鸡巴往里挤。  
“老公……”他隔着泪花看我，眼里流动着浓墨重彩的情欲，他急得呜呜哭，“进来，我好痒，嗯…”  
我揽着他的腰一下一下啄走他的眼泪，亲到鼻尖，嘴角，再咬他下巴，透亮的水渍都被我吮了去，再重新覆上我的痕迹，张艺兴的脸更加湿润艳靡，像春天的花。我轻轻刮按他小巧微红的乳尖，像蛋糕上的糖渍樱桃，同时抬起他的腰往自己鸡巴上撞，粗大的柱体蹭着紧致湿滑的内壁猛地一插到底，濡湿的肠肉亲亲密密挤压着我鸡巴，爽的头皮发麻。  
“啊！”张艺兴喉咙深处出一声短促尖利的媚叫，马上又羞耻的咬住唇，努力吞咽着让人面红心跳的呻吟声。  
我开始掐着张艺兴的腰挺着腰腹进攻，操得又快又狠，拖着软肉往外扯又往里塞，每一下都重重地碾过前列腺点，他被禁锢在我怀里呜呜呀呀的哭叫，呻吟眼泪都被撞碎了，又情不自禁地弓起背勾着我的腰往自己的腿间按，他屁股也开始荡，迎着我的动作一下一下姿态放浪。  
“宝贝怎么这么骚？”我用手扇了几下被撞到微微发红的臀肉，张艺兴的皮肉嫩，一片交错的红掌印看上去颇艳情可怖。  
“不要，不要了，唔……慢点”张艺兴像深陷情浪里无助摇晃的小船，交叉绕在我身后的脚背绷紧，透着青色血管的弧形脚背衬着纤瘦的脚踝愈加色情，“啊……痛，”他扭着屁股想逃开，又被按了回去，甚至捅的更深。  
“姐姐这么骚，是不是谁都给操。”我伏到他肩上，用牙叼起他后颈那块细皮嫩肉磨，身下的动作也没停下来一下一下像想把自己钉进张艺兴的心里。张艺兴剧烈运动的时候身上会有一种清淡又甜润的味道，不是那种烂大街齁人的旺仔奶香，有点像小火滚稠白粥的淡淡奶香，好闻的要命。  
“嗯……啊老公我爱你”张艺兴浑身都泛着红潮，像要熟透腐烂的饱满浆果，肠肉抽搐着绞紧了肉棒，阴茎撑不住射了几股稀薄的精液，他到处都在流水，像一个被捅破的水娃娃。  
我紧紧抱住张艺兴像怕他飞走，不停对他说“我也爱你，宝贝我也爱你…”  
“老公会永远爱我吗？”高潮过后的张艺兴有些失神游离，歪头蹭着我的脖子又乖又淫。  
“会的。”他后颈处的皮已经被我磨得通红，看上去经不起一碰就会流血，“会的。”

他心满意足地眯眯眼，“那我只让老公一个人操，除非有比老公更爱我的人出现哦”他看上去像只餍足的精明小狐狸。  
意料之中的答案，我一边骂自己早知如此何必当初，一边把张艺兴翻过去压床上又发狠的捅了进那个随时可能被别人抢走的暖湿甬道进行肆掠……

等终于折腾完已经是傍晚了，我们点了外卖，然后决定去阳台飘窗上坐着看夕阳，画面安静美好的能拍偶像片，听上去是个好时间去回忆……  
往昔是个十足十傻逼混蛋，唉。  
【“诈骗”了张艺兴一段时间，我发现这人真是傻瓜中的傻瓜，笨蛋中的笨蛋（不是说智商层面的，是谈恋爱层面的）我爱你对张艺兴有很大杀伤力，所有事情都可以在我爱你面前投降，我爱你是宇宙真谛，我爱你是万物法则，我爱你是一切可知不可知。我甚至怀疑他真的有恋爱脑变异基因。他对这门完全不熟悉的科目展现出了极大的求知欲，而且竟然对我这么个混账完全百分百绝对信任。  
第二次见面他就这样直截了当的问我。  
——“学弟，你怎么给我爱情？”  
“我爱学长呀”  
“为什么？”  
“因为学长太美了”  
“哦”  
第三次见面。  
——“学弟，我们要去吃饭看电影吗？”  
“不去。怎么？学长想去？”  
“我听说谈恋爱都要去”  
“跟我谈恋爱不一样，下午逃课去图书馆吧”  
“好”  
一个成绩足够好的好学生，一个面子足够大的坏学生，逃课总不会被追究到底的。下午去图书馆我就把张艺兴压在书架上亲，越亲他的嘴巴越红，水莹莹亮津津，勾人的要命。  
后面我干的就不叫人事了，因为第四次约会我就让他帮我口了，后来他问我大家都会这样做吗，我精虫上脑昏了头，脑里不断回放他第一次给我口的时候青涩笨拙的样子和呛的通红的脸，那张像玫瑰一样的脸。我那时候一心只想把他拐上床，就做了个惊天大垃圾才有脸给的答复  
“因为我是爱你的，我们在谈恋爱。所以我对你做任何事都是对你好，表达我对你的爱，大家都做过。”（忆到这里的我对以前的我破口大骂！your son of a bit**！you motherf**ker！ you piece of sh**！)  
"好。"  
他是我玻璃瓶子里的困住漂亮蝴蝶，他是被狗肉店老板救回家的小流浪犬，他是被荆轲赞过的琴女。我本该放他走的，可是他太美了。  
第五次约会，凭着对美人的一点怜惜或者仅剩的一点良心，我没随便让他翘半天课陪我去不用身份证的三无小宾馆睡，而是趁着周末把他带到了我爸给我买的小公寓里。后面我混账不堪。他第一次太疼手和脚都挣扎乱踢，脸色惨白疼得抽气还笑着安慰我让我继续，我当时急红了眼，抽根腰带就把他手脚绑在床柱上翻来覆去弄了好多次。他真漂亮啊，由此推出了他是珍贵的，推出了他是易碎品，但是我却擅自撕下了他的”Don’t Touch“标签还把他偷走了。实在是猪狗不如。还好第二天是星期天，不然张艺兴嗓子也哑了手脚都是勒痕后面又伤了，要是他这样去上学，班主任第一时间就会拉他到警察局报案了。我真是猪狗不如，人间渣滓。之后我就更加不肯放过这个好骗学长了，一天到晚拉着他折腾，每次做完他都会缠着我让我说我爱你。  
我爱你是他的圣旨，是我的假赦书。我就这么稀里糊涂的鬼混着，他在我面前性子变得越来越黏人越来越娇软，我以为我不喜欢小娇娇类型的，跟回南天一样，烦人。直到张艺兴毕业那天，我才发现我不想分开一点也不想和张艺兴分开，可能是谎话说多了自己也信了。  
我考上了他的大学（说买上了也行）就和他搬出去在校外同居了。每一天都活的像监狱里的缓刑犯。我爱你是他的圣旨，他的圣旨却不止我一个人能颁布；我爱你成了我的真赦书，外面还有大把的人握着假赦书。】  
唉，忆往昔结束。  
我转头看着张艺兴，他在看落日，我在看他。他一手捧着瓶红豆珍奶嘬，一边手里夹着细细长的烟熟练吐一个烟圈，云雾缭绕，真漂亮的跟仙女似的。奶茶配香烟听起来有够奇怪的，不过我之前问他要过一次烟，打开烟盒全是各种各样人工水果香精味的爆珠香烟，什么薄荷水蜜桃什么草莓柠檬，小女孩才喜欢的玩意，跟奶茶也不再那么不搭了。又坐了一会，张艺兴开始哼歌，他声音很好听，可惜又是在唱什么小燕子乱七八糟的东西，我偷偷在心里笑话他又觉得怎么这么可爱。  
逐渐褪色的阳光晒在他身上，他像片马上要在夕阳下融化的雪花，身上还冒着潮气，像融化的征兆。  
“姐姐？”  
“姐姐~”  
我把头搁到张艺兴颈窝里对他耳朵吹气，一只手摩挲着他的腰。  
面不改色的，他转过头，我们交换了一个清凉薄荷因子混合草莓香精的吻。  
“姐姐我爱你”告白从相贴紧密的唇瓣溜到春天的风里。  
“嗯。”  
“……”  
“知道了。”

于是我决定也勉为其难喜欢一下春天。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢阅读！


End file.
